The Day the Angels Cried
by RiddlesNovice
Summary: Tatum Crawford is a 6th Year Hufflepuff who has a crush on her friend, Cedric Diggory. Tatum watches her one love fall for Cho Chang, not realising she herself is watched by Slytherin, Adrian Pucey. [I'm alo known as Applegirl]


**The Day the Angels Cried.**

** Prologue: ****The End**

Grey eyes stared lifelessly up into the colourless sky as a small crowd surrounded his body; a confused and anguished Harry Potter holding onto him for dear life.

From where I was standing, I knew the outcome was horrible.

A loud cry from a girl ripped through the crowd; a hysterical burst that I would later link to Cho Chang as I stood motionless, much like the body that was on the ground in front of all to see.

I do not remember my legs springing to life, weeping as I was running towards the small crowd on the field. I do not remember the hands that held me, stopping me from going closer as they crushed me to their strong chest, protecting me from the sight that surely would have been the death of me.

I do not remember the days that went by after his death but I do know that I was not alone; our shared friends never spoke a word, mourning in silence within the confines of Hufflepuff until the feast.

'_Cedric Diggory.'_ The Great Hall stood and spoke in one voice as I joined them, raising my goblet with them and sipped on the bitter liquid that I no longer enjoyed since his death.

I heard the words of Dumbledore speaking of Cedric; '_a good and loyal friend'… 'His death has affected you all'._

I remember staring at the table as our Headmaster spoke, words drifting in and out of me as I wished desperately for one more moment with Cedric; just one day, one night, one hour… just one minute. I knew that another in the Hall at that same point in time, was wishing the same as me as her tears flowed steadily down her cheeks. Her emotion ran freely in front of all but mine was saved for moments at night, in the Astronomy Tower at midnight, where memories of my short time with Cedric would play repeatedly in my mind. The shy looks in class, a smile at dinner, small talk in the library, brushing of hands in the Common Room and one kiss that would never be renewed.

The first and last kiss Cedric and I would ever share was one hour before the last task. I slipped into his tent and smiled at his surprise when he saw me. He stood in my presence like a gentleman would and spoke nervously at the last task with a trembling voice. I took hold of his hand and stroked it reassuringly; whispering words of courage and hope. I told him he was still a champion regardless of who won; he was the glory of Hufflepuff whether he won or not. He smiled at my words and like Cedric, dismissed the champion talk.

'_You are the champion of Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory.' _I spoke quietly but he was close enough to hear me. He went to speak but I stopped him with holding my hand out.

'_A true Hufflepuff you are Cedric. You do not have to win my dear friend -.'_ He smiled and blushed slightly. _'Because you've already won for our house, fair and hard work got you where you stand now and for that alone, you've given back the hope and glory Hufflepuff deserves.'_

Cedric didn't speak; his eyes on mine the whole time. I gave him a smile and hugged him to which he responded to. I remember whispering _'Good luck Cedric'_ into his ears and pressing a gentle kiss on his cheek. I went to move from him but his arms held me close. I had never been so close to him for more that one minute before and it was my turn to be nervous as I looked into his eyes; my heart thumping in my throat as I noticed a look shined in those grey orbs that I had only seen emitting in past boyfriends; a look I had desperately only wanted to see in Cedric's eyes and I was now granted my wish as I heard Cedric speak the words I never thought I'd hear from his lips. Those words were meant for me and, myself alone as his face came closer to mine.

Standing suddenly from the Hufflepuff table; disturbing juice filled goblets, I ran out of the Great Hall and to my refuge. No one stopped me as I replayed the last and dearest memory that had only happened a couple of days before; my mind not understanding that the person included was now apart of the sweetest memory that would go to the grave with me.

He was now a ghost.

The stars had never seemed so dull before and tonight was no exception as I wept on the stone balcony, my cries would surely be heard from the Great Hall now where the likes of Cho Chang would be remembered as Cedric Diggory's true and last love.

How little did they know?

Footsteps echoed louder up the stone steps and I didn't bother to hide myself from their view; knowing it would be the same person that had followed me up those stairs every night since Cedric's death.

My green eyes meet his light blue ones and I feel my body relax as he comes closer to the balcony door, leaning in to it as his gaze swept over me. He won't hold me tonight, or any other night. He won't comfort me physically over the death of his rival. He will never show emotion but I know he is hurt from my suffering.

I was the cause of the pain that he hid so well but he would never let me see him cry.

For the past few nights, he would watch me cry, offering no comfort but his presence. He heard my wails of despair, my declaration of love for the one recently passed but still, every night, he would return to me, hearing of my heartache whilst his own heart broke for my unreturned affection for him.

The blue eyed boy before me was as determined as they came; as handsome as he was, I never thought too much of him and simply ignored his existence. We moved in different circles but we were both prefects and our nights were usually spent together with the exception of some classes. I never as much spared him a second glance until the beginning of this year. This year, he made his presence known to me.

He had stopped me on my way to class, whispered into my ear when I passed him in the empty hallways that I was getting more beautiful as the years passed, that he would like to taste my skin; he said that he would have me as his hand played on the hem of my shirt, skirting gently along my skin as he told me that I had always intrigued him.

I bolted away from him and ignored his presence in the school once again.

He hated that.

He showered gifts and his attention onto me until I broke and agreed to meet him for a Hogsmeade weekend and later, I had allowed myself to be his for the better part of the year, falling for him as time moved on but just before the last task, I halted our growing relationship, telling him that I could no longer hurt him, despite my feelings for him, as my love for Cedric would not disappear.

A few days later, it would be Cedric Diggory's life that would disappear.

Adrian Pucey is a Slytherin, cunning, smart, and determined; a fighter and a taker. To this day, he despises the fact that Cedric Diggory had owned my heart before he did.


End file.
